


Wish You Were Here

by dainty_feinty



Series: Collision Course [3]
Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, One Shot, RP, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: It isn’t easy having a girlfriend that lives light years away from you and an uncle that rarely lets you visit. Especially when each visit seems to bring a different person, the corruption of a hedonistic and cruel monarchy starting to take its toll. But they manage, don’t they?This piece is part of the Collision Course series and takes place in between Futurebound and Winter’s Bite.It centers around Amelie and Feyd-Rautha, and is a collection of tied together, but separate snippets of each visit they have.
Relationships: Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Collision Course [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728493





	1. Chapter 1

Things were finally clear to the Baron. He wasn’t giving Arrakis to the Atreides. Well he was. But he wasn’t. 

The Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV was to aid him in destroying a mutual foe. The Atreides would have Arrakis. But only for a short while.

About a month had passed since the confusion on Caladan. And now he was on Arrakis to retrieve what he could: As many of the crew as he could take and his eldest nephew Rabban who had ruled over them for some time now. 

He then would leave a sufficient amount of spies behind, of course. 

This was a dangerous time to be on Arrakis. The Atreides has just moved in and the place was now swarming with them. After was happened on their last trip, he was hesitant to bring his youngest nephew, but this was an important trip and important people need to go on important trips. 

“I suppose you’ll get to see your little sweetheart sooner than you thought hmm?” 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Feyd-Rautha said. 

They were in a smaller ship. Diving down from the Heighliner onto the planet. Both uncle and nephew in the back, unable to see the planet due to lack of windows. 

The ship landed at last and Feyd-Rautha was eager to go out and see the infamous Arrakis. He wanted to go find Amelie, but he had to find his brother. First and foremost was always listening to his uncle.

The ship doors opened with a hiss and there before him was the Arrakeen desert. Orange dunes for days and rock formations in the distance. Not a trace of plant life anywhere. He didn’t think a desert would impress him as much as it did. 

The Baron discussed something that seemed important with the pilot, and after awhile he was finally let onto a suspension cycle with a map to where his brother presumably was. He made sure his blades were secure in his boots and attached another at the bottom of his two pieced suit for good measure. He started the motor, feeling the vibrations through his legs, then took off into the desert, the pressure from the suspension field kicking up a trail of dust behind him.

“Hey!!” It was an Atreides guard.

He had finally arrived to where his brother was supposed to be, but instead of his brother, he only found this single guard.

“You haven’t happened to see Glossu Rabban, have you?”

The guard only lunged at him. And he had no choice but to engage. He definitely recognized him. He thought bitterly on the situation. He was only 16. What right did this thirty-something-year-old have to attack him? A Harkonnen guard wouldn’t do the same to Paul. 

But Paul was official heir designate. He wasn’t yet. Even if he were, he felt as though some these Atreides would attack him regardless of the consequences. 

It wasn’t long before the guard was on the floor writhing in pain. The extra blade he packed was poison tipped, and it took a simple scratch on his end to bring him down. Then he heard a gasp behind him.

It was Amelie

“Amelie!” He exclaimed happy to see her, but then froze at her expression. He forgot that the whole killing people thing was generally alarming to other people.

“Self defense, I swear!” He forced a smile to try and lighten the situation. It didn’t help that the guard was still moaning in agony.

Amelie wasn’t expecting Feyd, to come to Arrakis. However, when Atredies soldiers came rushing through her yard, her interest peaked. Then she saw the spice operation they had being overthrown. Two thoughts ran through her mind. Could Feyd-Rautha be there? Was she next? She had waited for the chaos to die down, before going to find him. She soon found him, after sneaking in. He was standing over someone, before finishing them off. She gasped, unintentionally loudly. She froze seeing him turn, she began to search for her words.

Amelie slowly walked up to him, trying to ignore the guard’s now lifeless body. She latched onto Feyd, glancing into his eyes. Tears beginning to fall down her face, “I missed you so much.” She kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, soon pulling away.

He appreciated the fact that she trusted him enough not to question him and that she missed him enough to ignore the now dead guard.

“I missed you too,” he said, “I bought some fancy stationery to write you with, but it is so very much better seeing you in person.”

He looked around, making sure no one else was coming. 

“Want to help me find Rabban real quick? I have to bring him back to my uncle but then we can better enjoy each other’s company. I’m sure we’ll be here for awhile.”

Amelie nodded, “Okay.” She followed him, for a while. She kept a grip on his hand, soon finding his brother. Then the part she dreaded the most, finding the Baron. Once they joined up with him, she locked eyes with him. Only snapping out of it, when Feyd, kissed her. She felt this to be a bad idea. Considering her and the Baron’s relationship. 

Even after that she could feel his eyes on her. She didn’t look back at him, in fear she would be dead on sight.

The Baron watched the two, their backs turns away from him. His nephews arm was draped casually around Amelie’s waist and his hair was ruffled by the desert breeze. 

The two had such a contrast to them. Amelie blended in seamlessly with the desert, her hair, skin, and clothes all earth toned. But his nephew was far out of place. His pale skin, dark hair, and black ensemble made him out to look like a cardboard cutout pasted on top a postcard of Arrakis. 

He sighed, shoulders slumping, then began to discuss the plan for the day with Rabban. He hoped things would be wrapped up shortly as he didn’t care too much for the desert aesthetic that engulfed them here.

“So this is home to you...” Feyd-Rautha said, his arm still around her.

Amelie nodded, “Yeah, it’s a hunk of sand, but it’s home.” She smiled, letting him walk with her. Mostly around the area, she noticed they were leaving the Baron and Rabban, “Won’t your Uncle get worried?” She had been noticing his rebellious behavior towards him. It was a bit unnerving.

“Probably,” he said, “But everything worries him.”

He looked back at where his uncle now was in the distance. 

“I already took care of what he asked of me,” he shrugged. He liked knowing that the Baron would clearly see his affections being directed onto someone else. And besides, he was too delighted being with her to care about what that meant for them in the future. 

“So where do you live?”

Amelie smirked, “I’ll show you.” She lived in a small farming community, with her home being a five minute walk from the main village. She brought him into her place, consisting of various needs for living on Arrakis, a place to store things, a makeshift dining room area and bed. She sighed, “It’s not much, but it’s all I need.” She pecked his lips, before noticing his grip become tighter, “Why are you acting so rebellious?” She moved a strand of hair out of his face.

“Rebellious? Me?” He made himself chuckle, trying to shrug off the question.

“Your place is...cute.” A change of topic. It wasn’t what he expected. Very different from anything he was used to. He tried not to let her see this.

She chuckled, “Yeah, I guess it is.” She soon went to question him again, about what was going on, but she felt his lips slam into hers. Amelie shrugged and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He kissed Amelie, wondering how she kept her lips so soft in such harsh climates. He pulled back, finally decided to answer.

“It’s official. I’m the heir to the Barony.” He tensed up, then tried to relax, “Well, the official announcement will be on my 17th birthday. So, you know, don’t tell anyone until after that.” 

His eyes sort of glazed over as he spoke, not looking at anything in particular, “I guess I feel like I don’t have to be as, uhm, ‘subservient’ I suppose with my uncle. He picked me and I believe it would take a lot for him to take it back.”

He drew a breath, “So yeah, I’m not gonna be taking his shit so graciously anymore I suppose.”

Amelie nodded, “Okay, love.” She rested her forehead on his, feeling him pick her up. She was even more surprised, “What are you doing?” She asked. She quirked a brow, glancing at him, with a confused look.

He held her close to him then repositioned her bridal style, bouncing her up slightly to emphasize his sudden excitement.

“Don’t you realize what that means?” He grinned, “Now I can come visit you! Or you can visit me!”

He kissed her hair, then spoke, not removing his lips, “I have real control over things and now that it’s official, I don’t mind having to argue with uncle if I have to.”

Amelie smirked, “I’m so proud of you, Feyd.” She turned her face, kissing him again. She smiled, in between kisses and moved a hand to the back of his head. Her blue on blue gaze, catching his own, after pulling away.

He smiled a sloppy smile, then held her gaze, seeing his own reflection in her eyes. 

“The Baron Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen,” he said, “that’s what will be written in the history books.” He paused, then, “I’m sure it will take me some time to separate myself from my uncle with that title. No way I’m letting people just call me ‘Baron’ like he did.”

He set her down on a nearby countertop, not able to hold her comfortably anymore. He took her hands and set them in his hair, “Pet me like you used to.”

Amelie chuckled, doing so, she hummed and watching his reaction, a wide smirk. She let him take her hair out of its bun. She kissed his forehead, “I love you.” She whispered.

He suddenly felt quite aware of his heart beating in his chest, “I love you too,” he murmured, just as soft as she had spoken.

He ran his fingers through her hair now. Feeling how soft it was and how effortlessly his fingers glided through it. 

He felt so at peace with her.

Amelie sighed deeply, before kissing his lips again. She felt his hands tug at her shirt, “Are you sure, you want to continue?” She asked half pulling back from his lips, even though she knew he was more than likely positive about what he was doing.

“Yes,” he said, “Very sure.”

He looked up into indigo-blue eyes for confirmation before pulling off her shirt, her shall coming off with it. He could see her fully exposed torso now and took a moment to appreciate the sight of her cute breasts. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and was unsure what to do with his hands. He decided to run them back through her hair and he lay his head across her chest, feeling her breathing quicken. 

“So pretty,” he breathed, enjoying the light intimacy of just laying there.

Amelie had begun blushing, once he took off her shirt. Then her breathing quickened, she glanced at him. She did the same with his hair, watching his reaction.

As soon as her hands reached his hair again, he let out a purr, mimicking a cat. Then the thought struck him that she probably has never seen a cat. “I’m bringing you with me to Giedi Prime again some time, and when you’re there, I’ll show you some cats.” 

He lifted her up again, finding his way to her bed. He carefully placed her on top, then pulled away, removing the top piece of his suit. His pale stomach still had a faint mark from where he was shot. How long ago that seemed to him now.

Amelie nodded, at his comment about cats. She peppered kisses along his jaw, “Sounds good, love.” She moved her hands along his sides. She felt his hands go lower, her breath hitched feeling him squeeze her hip and backside. She reached his lips, continuing to kiss him.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, hoping she wouldn’t be bothered by it. He gave her bottom a teasing squeeze, enjoying feeling the fat between his fingers. He pulled back, then started to tug off her skirt. After that, he took off his own pants, as they had begun feeling tight around him. He left his under garment on, wanting to let Amelie act when she was ready to. 

He knew they had been in this position before, but he always wanted to make sure she felt in control and comfortable. He then lay himself back on the bed with her, flashing her a bright smile.

Amelie was comfortable, she kissed his lips. She pulled his undergarment off, her hands soon resting on his bare chest. She gasped feeling him pull her hips closer to his. She resumed kissing his lips.

He ground his hips down onto her undergarments, enjoying the feeling thoroughly. He allowed himself to to let out a few small vocalizations. He then kissed at her neck, switching between light kisses and love bites. As he did so he now removed the cloth, pulling back to slide them all the way off her legs. 

The two were fully naked now and he let out a warm hum, excited by what he saw. He knew he would love her even if she weren’t so beautiful, but this was a lovely bonus he had to admit. 

“You’re so beautiful, love.”

Amelie let out a few squeaks when he would love bite her. She let a small smile come to her lips, before he resumed kissing her. She pulled back when he finally bucked his hips into her. It was euphoric sounding, with each of his movements, came a new vocalization. They ranged from gasps to full out cries. Her hands held tightly onto his shoulder blades, moving with his hips. 

Her neck arched back slightly, after about ten minutes. She felt his lips on her neck. Once they finished, both were sweaty and holding onto each other.

His breathing was shuddery at first, but soon enough it became deep and calm as the post-intercourse euphoria set in. This sort of bliss was like a double edged sword though. It made him forget all his worries and took away any physical anxiety. But he could see this sort of release becoming addicting for him. He didn’t want to ever rely on sex to make him feel okay. Then sex would only ever be about _him_ and _his_ needs. Not a mutual expression of desire or love.

He shoved the thought aside. Instead focusing upon Amelie. Watching her chest rise and fall. Studying the marks on her neck that may soon darken into bruises. He wanted to stay like this forever...

Amelie laid there, about to go to sleep. Then the door swung open, there stood Piter and Rabban. She covered herself, before speaking, “Do any of you ever knock?” She was pulled back down, by Feyd-Rautha.

“Knocking is for plebs,” Rabban said, then he turned to his brother, “A _Fremen_ ?” Really?”

“Ugh, Glossu, don’t be prejudiced,” Feyd-Rautha said, “And hi, Piter.”

“Not the first time Piter has barged in on you two unfortunately,” Piter grinned.

“It’s not funny,” Feyd-Rautha said, “If you would’ve barged in a minute sooner, you two would be dead.” 

“Ooh we’re shaking,” Piter mocked.

“Hey! I could take you two down...probably...Alright maybe not yet. Give it year or so though and you’ll see!” Feyd-Rautha huffed, “How did you find us anyway??”

“I put a tracker on your shirt, duh,” Rabban said.

“The trust in this family is inexplicable.”

He got out of bed, not caring, and started dressing, “What do you even want?”

“We’re heading back to the heighliner and so is the Baron, but if he leaves without you, then you’ve no ride home, so I came to get you,” Rabban said.

“Piter accompanied because Piter was feeling bored,” Piter said.

“Gee, I’m so glad you had such an important reason to barge in on us while we are nak-ed!” Feyd-Rautha yelled, then groaned, “Alright, we’ll be right out, give the lady some privacy why don’t you?”

The two left the house, and he re-closed the door behind them. Then he turned back to Amelie, “I can’t apologize enough for them..”

Amelie sighed, “It’s fine, baby.” She had gotten a job, working as an ambassador to the Fremen people, in Emperor Shaddam IV’s court. She decided to tell Feyd, “Feyd? I’m probably going to be leaving Arrakis. I got a job as an ambassador for my people, so it might be that I’m there for some time.” She got dressed, before looking at him. She knew he probably wanted her to go with them to Giedi Prime.

He frowned, “That’s great,” forced a smiled, “I’m happy for you.” 

He sighed, “I wish you could come home with me, but I understand how important a job with the Emperor is.”

He grabbed her hands, “Sorry for thinking so selfishly. We’ll write each other, won’t we?”

Amelie sighed, “I will.” She kissed his forehead, “I’ll write to you, I promise.” She smiled.

The next letter Feyd-Rautha got wasn’t from Amelie, but a doctor working for the Emperor. It stated, Amelie was pregnant and a month along. 

Amelie had been working as much as she could. Honestly, it was common knowledge she was pregnant. At present she was in a treaty room reviewing treaties, soon hearing the archivist call her name, she rubbed her temples, “Yes?” She heard Feyd-Rautha’s name and went rushing out. She saw him, standing in the hall. She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, “Hi, Feyd.”

He ran up to her, went to hug her then stopped. His mind telling him to be gentle. She wasn’t even showing yet, but he was just so unsure. He felt so strange. He couldn’t be a father. He couldn’t tell his uncle. He had lied to him on his reasoning for coming here and knew he would continue to lie to him. If his uncle knew he had a half Fremen child on the way, and at such a young age. He didn’t know what he would do to Amelie, or the child even. 

He looked to Amelie. He didn’t know what to say. She was so young to deal with a child and it would interfere with her prestigious job. But on the other hand, a child could be wonderful.

It wasn’t set in stone yet, but the Baron had seemed to be planning on letting _him_ lead the Fremen on Arrakis instead of his brother once they regained their reign over it. The Baron wanted a new era of peace between Harkonnen and Fremen. A child between a Harkonnen leader and a Fremen leader would be a bold symbol of that peace indeed. 

Perhaps that would be a good way to tell uncle of the child. Even if Amelie wasn’t noble born, that would be a fine cause for exception. Wouldn’t it? He decided he would wait. Until the day it became official and he had reign on Arrakis. Then and only then would he let this get out to his family.

“Amelie, you mustn’t let the news spread far. I’ll explain it to you in detail sometime, but just, keep it quiet,” he looked down, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t much of a greeting. Hello Amelie,” he touched her stomach, “Hello, to you.” 

He was usually so polished, but he felt so awkward.

Amelie sighed, “I’ll keep it contained, I have to talk to the Emperor and will bring the subject up.” She kissed his cheek, before going back to her quarters. She went to pick up a box and unpack, but was stopped by Feyd. Amelie sighed, “Just let me unpack my books.”

“Tell the Emperor that you wish it be kept personal, and act real nonchalant about the whole thing, and don’t even tell him the father unless he specifically asks.”

He really got the sense she wanted him to be more excited by the whole situation, but his nerves were taking over. Honestly it was in her best interest. He just wanted them to be safe.

“And Amelie, I wouldn’t tell your people about me either. I know you know how much they hate Harkonnens, but just... I can’t imagine the harassment you’d be put through, and..” he let out a sound of frustration, rubbed his hands on neck. The situation wasn’t ideal.

“I can’t even be here with you during this,” he said quietly, “I’ll be light years away on another planet..” He wanted to be happy. He did. He knew that in a better circumstance he would be overjoyed. 

“Fine,” he said, “Fine. Unpack your books.”

Amelie was honestly about done with working for the Emperor. Though the word of her being pregnant had been stopped, she was still working long hours. She had gotten through another court session, so she immediately went to bed. Feyd had come back periodically and was staying with her for the weekend. She closed her eyes and was peaceful for about five minutes, before feeling water trickle down her leg and a sharp pain hitting her. She rolled her eyes, “Of all places and times, you’re doing this now.” She said to herself.

“Hey Feyd? Can you come here? My water just broke.” She slowly sat up, hearing books thud on the ground.

Feyd-Rautha was perched on the edge of the bed reading his history book for the year. He was almost seventeen now and even though he was basically the na-Baron, he was still unfortunately required to have homework. 

Then she said it.

He dropped his notebook along with his monstrously sized text book, hearing it thud on the ground. He was baffled by how calm she sounded.

“Alright,” He slunk out of bed, not making a sound, “Don’t panic,” he was talking more to himself, “Do not panic.”

He was suddenly at her side, scooping her up. He carried her outside and into his vehicle, drove them through the town and to the nearest hospital, with directions from Amelie. They were lucky they were in place that even had a hospital, as there were so few on Arrakis. 

He insisted on carrying her to the entrance, then he kicked the doors open, running inside yelling that he had a pregnant woman. He would normally avoid contact on Arrakis at all costs, in case someone recognized him, but he couldn’t care about that right now. What was unfortunate, though, was that he was still wearing a uniform with a giant ‘H’ across the front of it. 

Fortunately, most everyone there recognized Amelie, and they were checked into a room right away.

Amelie honestly as they drove, was calm. They got to the hospital, she began to go through contractions. This made it tense for her, though, Feyd panicking and several people coming in to check on her lower half. A few hours in and she wasn’t able to have her baby, it was morning and she hadn’t slept one bit. Now, however she had her head on Feyd’s shoulder. She was in a lot of pain, hungry and ready to get this over with. Then another person, came in, “I think you’re about ready, let me get the doctor, just wait here.” 

“I’ve waited here, buddy, for hours, so that doctor better—Oh boy.” She gripped Feyd-Rautha’s hand, muttering curses under her breath. 

The doctor then came in, “Okay, you can start pushing.” He was greeted with Amelie screaming curse words. A nurse came and quickly closed the door, hearing what was going down.

The nurse then looked at her companion, saw his uniform, “You need to leave.”

“Absolutely not,” Feyd-Rautha replied, he didn’t have time for this, he gripped Amelie’s hand, started brushing her hair off from where it was stuck on her sweaty face. He looked up into the nurses eyes, a look that conveyed how much he cared for Amelie. A moment passed between them and the nurse backed down, understanding. 

“Alright, love,” he said to Amelie, “Push!!”

Amelie did so, gripping his hand tighter. She heard the doctor tell her to stop and take a breath, she then continued to push. Then the doctor made a joke, she glared at him, “I may be working as an ambassador, but I’ll kill you!” She was instructed to push, “I’m going to kill you!” She spoke through grit teeth.

He had never seen Amelie be so feisty before. ‘She must be in hellish pain,’ he thought, ‘I can’t imagine.’

“Alright, alright,” he said to her, “Don’t get yourself worked up.” Then he flinched at his own words. She was giving birth, how could she NOT be worked up? 

He then decided to take a peak at her progress. He leaned over, stared at her private parts, “Dear lord,” he whispered. It looked horrifyingly painful. He could see the top of the baby’s head though, so she had to be close. 

He leaned back over to her face. The image now etched into his mind for all eternity. He tried to calm his breathing. “You’re almost there,” he said, “Just a bit more.”

Amelie honestly witnessed him do this, if she wasn’t giving birth, she would be laughing. She continued to push for sometime, before a baby’s crying broke out. She smiled at Feyd, panting. She was soon given the newborn girl.

It took about five minutes to get everything situated, with the newborn. She was talking to the baby, “Hey Kania.” Amelie had picked the name out and it kind of stuck. She soon became preoccupied with discharge papers and birth certificates, handing her over to Feyd, showing him how to hold her. Then Kania wanted to get upset.

The baby had been transferred to Amelie to the doctor to the nurses to Amelie, then to him. It was no wonder the little thing began to upset.

“Hey, hey now, shh,” he cooed, “Shh shh.”

He stroked little Kania’s hair. She had a decent amount of it for baby. That was a Harkonnen trait, lots of hair like that. 

She started wailing in his arms.

“Now, that’s no way to greet your father for the first time,” he chastised. He started to hum a tune then. It was a tune his mother used to sing to him and he would frequently sing it to her when she was still inside Amelie. She must’ve recognized it because she immediately stopped and stared up at him. 

For the first time, he saw her eyes. They seemed to be a hazy brown color, untouched by the effects of spice. He immediately fell in love. 

He and Amelie had been a bit tense during her pregnancy. He was so worried about everything that he rarely showed any genuine happiness towards her pregnancy. But that was completely in the past now. He was completely enchanted by his daughter. Thrilled that she now existed. Worries be damned. 

He beamed down at her, “Yeah, it’s me, sweetheart, it’s me,” he started crying then, tears spilling down his face. “Oh no,” he said, “oh no.” He didn’t have a free hand to wipe at the tears, “Damn it.”

 _I’m a father_ , the words rang through his mind, _I’m a father_

Amelie glanced up from paper work, slowly getting up after approval from a nurse. She wiped away his tears, kissing his cheek. She smiled, “The doctor says we can go home soon.” She felt Kania look at her, almost amazed at her mother’s ability to stand up like that, so quickly.

“Really? How do you...feel?” He asked, voice shaking still, “Well enough for a trip somewhere soon?”

She nodded, “I think so yes.” Amelie kissed his cheek, wiping away left over tears.

Amelie did have to finish negotiations with her people, but now back at the Imperium. She wasn’t expecting Piter to be there of all people, no doubt the Baron was with. She had a feeling he knew, “Piter it’s a quite a—“ Then Kania started crying. She and Feyd were close, so with him being gone to talk with his Uncle was a bit hard. 

She picked the infant up, who got a glance of Piter. Somewhat stopping her crying, but was still upset. Amelie sighed, “Hey it’s okay, he’ll be back. Take my word for it.” She kissed the infant’s cheek. Soon following her glance to Piter, though Amelie’s was more unsure.

Piter, being the clever thing that he was, eventually figured out what was happening. He knew Feyd and he knew how well he listened to the Baron, so seeing him so adamant on visiting the Fremen all the time was a red flag. Not to mention that this all conveniently started not long after he had walked in their moment together. How he went to her but she never came to him. It made perfect sense. And being loyal to the Baron meant telling him of his findings (Especially because if he was to find out on his own then he would be mad at Piter for not having picked up on it and telling him sooner anyway).

The Baron didn’t believe him at first, but after some convincing, Piter had him on board. They then went to find the two to confront them, anger clear on the Baron’s face. But his nephew took him aside and explained. Explained how beneficial a pairing between Harkonnen and Fremen could be. Still though, he was scolded for being irresponsible, scolded for being so young, scolded for having a child with someone who wasn’t noble born, scolded for lying to him.

“Please, Uncle, I am sorry,” Feyd-Rautha said, then thought, ‘Maybe he’ll stop being angry the same way I stopped being angry.’

He grasped his uncle’s arms, “Just wait here a moment please.”

He dashed off but to where he had left Amelie and Piter. He took the child from Amelie’s arms then, promising her return, then walked back to where his uncle stood.

“This is Kania,” he said handing her to him.

The Baron was incredibly hesitant. He typically hated infants, but he accepted the baby into his arms by instinct. Little Kania looked up into the eyes of Baron. The eyes that were party hidden by fat and most entirely covered by shadow. She quieted, assuming a very serious expression for a newborn as she started up at him. 

Feyd-Rautha came over, then, giving her his finger. She latched onto it with a chubby hand, started to make little noises up at him. 

‘Alright that’s fairly cute,’ the Baron thought begrudgingly. He sighed. “You’re trouble, Feyd. You-..you can’t do this to me anymore. You can’t keep things from me, you understand?”

“Completely.”

He raised a brow at him, giving him a warning look. Then he stared back at the child who was so delighted by seeing his father. “Kania,” he said, feeling the name roll off his tongue. He turned to his nephew, “We’ll discuss your punishment when we arrive home.”

“Sounds great,” he replied, pulling away from Kania. She then started crying, and the Baron quickly passed her back to him. 

“No more secrets,” the Baron said.

“No more secrets,” Feyd-Rautha agreed.

He walked Kania back over to Amelie, the little thing still wailing in his arms. 

“Shh shh,” he murmured to her, “shh.”

“Piter wants to hold her,” Piter spoke up from behind him.

“Good for Piter,” he replied, clutching her tighter. 

“You can’t let the Baron hold her and not me,” he said, “Now can you?”

“I most certainly can.”

Piter switched expressions to a sad face, walking in front of him. They held eye contact, neither one wanting to back down, all the while Kania’s cries grew louder and louder. 

“Pleeeease?” Piter hummed. Kania’s crying stopped, then resumed.

“Say that again.”

“Pleeeease??” He hummed again.

Kania stopped crying as soon as she heard Piter hum and started back up went he stopped. Piter smiled.

“Oh she likes me.”

“Like hell she does.”

Kania’s crying started to turn into that inconsolable kind of screaming. Her father sighed, then he glared at Piter, slowly handing her to him. 

Piter gratefully accepted the child, holding her so comfortably, one would think he held babies all the time. He blew into the child’s face, humming then a tune to her that Feyd couldn’t recognized. Kania ceased her wailing at once, blinking up at Piter’s eyes. Perhaps they reminder her of her mother’s or perhaps there was just something about them, he couldn’t tell, but she was enchanted by them, even reaching a hand up as if trying to grasp at them. 

“I can’t believe you, Kania,” her father whispered at her. “I’ll never let go of this. You’ll definitely be hearing this story when you’re older.”

Piter only smiled, this time revealing his teeth, making himself look like some wicked caricature. Most would have chills down their spine, but little Kania just stared up in awe. 

After a few minutes, he decided he very much wanted her back and he scooped her back out of Piter’s slender arms, walking her back to her mother. 

“I apologize for letting them hold her, I hope you aren’t upset,” he said.

Amelie was watching the whole ordeal with amazement. She held onto Kania, “It’s fine.” She glanced at the infant, who was playing with her ID and lanyard. Amelie gently took the ID away, “Are you hungry?” She asked the infant, knowing the answer was yes. She let Piter follow her and Feyd. Amelie finished feeding Kania, when the Baron appeared in the room. She froze, before turning her attention to Kania who was touching her face.

“Time to go,” the Baron said. He hated being in the Imperium. It always made him feel uneasy.

Piter joined back up with him, but not before saying goodbye to Kania. Feyd-Rautha didn’t budge.

“May I stay awhile longer?” He asked in his sweetest voice.

“We’re bringing you back home to face punishment and you have the audacity to ask this of me?” 

“Whatever you have in mind for me, I’ll face it, Uncle, I will,” he said, “Just, please, let me stay awhile longer. I have all my homework here up until a month or so. I won’t be too awful long.”

He walked up to his uncle, reached for his left hand, squeezed it, “Just this once,” he said, “Then you won’t have to worry about me minding you again. I promise.”

If this had been any other person in the entire universe, the Baron would have shook off the hand and told them no. But he couldn’t help but want to say yes. The blue eyes of his nephew, staring up at him so intensely, his face looking almost pleading, it was a lot. He never made such expressions, and especially not directed towards him. 

He squeezed his nephew’s hand back, painfully so, “Just...this...once,” He enunciated.

“Thank you, thank you,”

“Enough, just go.”

And then he was off, Piter at his side. Feyd-Rautha knew that would probably be the nicest thing he’d ever witness from his uncle. Even Piter had seemed shocked, and Piter knew him better than any other person he ever knew about. 

He went back to Amelie, hugging her (mindful of the baby). He sighed, relived to put things off. Then he spoke to her, “About that trip I mentioned to you back at the hospital,” he stepped back so she could see him better, “I was hoping before I have to return home, that we could take a trip to Lankiveil. I want you to meet my mother. It’s about time and with Kania here now...I just really want her to meet you two,” he said, “if you wanted to,” he added sheepishly.

Amelie nodded, “I’d love that.” She said, smiling kissing his cheek, before blowing a raspberry on Kania’s cheek. Her smile widened, listening to the infant laugh. To his mother it was then.

Once in Lankiveil they instantly went to see Feyd’s mother. Kania was a bit upset, due to jet lag. Amelie greeted his mother, before trying to get Kania to smile. This proved fruitless, as the baby, let out a very upset noise. Amelie sighed, “I’m sorry, she’s grumpy right now.” Amelie let Feyd, talk to his mother, turning her attention to Kania, “That’s your grandmother, Kania.” She softly spoke, lightly bouncing the baby. Once Feyd-Rautha gestured for them, she smiled, “Come on let’s go inside, it’ll be better than being stuck in a bassinet.” Amelie sat down next to Feyd, feeling his mother’s eyes on her.

He was so pleased to be home. Not home with his uncle, but _home-home_ with his mother. The house she lived in now was medium sized and had a humble interior. After his father left, she moved here and made what she could of the place. Tans and whites filled the walls and cabinets, but it didn’t feel too open, as she had a sizable amount of plants and decor. If one were to walk around the hallways, they would see pictures of him and Rabban too.

His mother, after greeting her son, then went to see Amelie, smiling at her. “She’s beautiful,” she said to Amelie, “And you as well.”

She brushed back some of her long, wavy black her, moving it behind her shoulders, “She looks so much like my little Feyd did when he was a baby,” she said, then she left to a hallway closet, pulling out a large chest. After a moment of rummaging through it, she pulled out a photograph, then presented it to Amelie. It was a photo of Feyd as a newborn. 

“See there? They could almost be twins.”

He couldn’t really see them being twins, but did agree they looked similar. 

“Oh, honey,” she said to Amelie, “Gosh, I never expected any of this,” she turned to her son, “Oh my little tomcat. Impulsive thing. I cannot hardly believe this.”

“Mother...” He groaned.

“I’m teasing you, sweetheart.”

He stuck a tongue out at her. She only smiled. She had such a feeling of gentleness about her. 

She turned to Amelie again, “May I hold her?”

Amelie was fairly comfortable, with his mother holding Kania. It took her awhile to get Kania to let go of her, but handed her to his mother. 

Kania wanted to fuss, a little, but stopped when she was held by her grandmother. She fell asleep. 

Amelie pulled out some travel crib, just in case. She ended up falling asleep, watching her child sleeping soundly, had an effect. She awoke hearing Feyd talking to his mother and Kania in her travel crib.

They were having a rather serious conversation. He told his mother about how he was the na-Baron now. She was so proud. Her son, was going to be a leader. But she was also worried for him. She saw what power had done to her eldest. Glossu was never particularly sweet as a child, but he grew harsher and harsher with time. She couldn’t bear to see that happen to her youngest. 

He was already so different after living in the Baron’s household. Much more serious and a little too proud at times. 

“You have a child now,” she said, “You mustn’t let yourself be buried in your work.”

“I know, mother, I will try my best. It’s now going to be entirely up the Baron when I may visit with her.”

“But a father must be there for his child.”

“It’s out of my control, mother.”

She sighed, looking down at the bundle that was in the crib. Their father was never around too much for her children either. It upset her greatly, but it was mostly his choice too. He left it all up to her, a concubine, to care for the children. She didn’t want Amelie to feel abandoned as she had been. 

“Alright. It’s out of your control,” she said. 

He sighed, then he looked over to Amelie, seeing her awaken.

“Had a nice rest?” He teased. He could never fall asleep so easily, and would frequently poke fun at her ability to do so.

Amelie nodded, “Yeah, I did.” She chuckled slightly. Kania had woken up, hearing Feyd teasing Amelie. Glancing up at Amelie, Kania gave her a smile. Amelie smiled back, “Hey, you have a nice nap too?” She picked up the infant. Soon walking up to Feyd and his mother.

His mother asked her about her life, questioning the girl she had just met but who she now considered a part of the family. After a little while of conversation, she decided to start making dinner, leaving the couple in the room together.

Feyd-Rautha smiled at Amelie, asking her to wait. He left for a minute and came back with a photo album, showing her all sorts of pictures from his childhood. There were pictures of his brother too, but he skipped over most of them, unless they were together in the picture, but there weren’t many of those. 

Then he disappeared again, coming back with an instant camera. He took pictures of Kania, and then ones of Amelie holding her, and one of just her. He asked his mother to take one of the three of them and she obliged.

He set the photos all aside then, waiting for them to develop. 

“Sorry for the enthusiasm,” he said.

Amelie smirked, “It’s fine.” She glanced at him, before giving an upset Kania a teething ring. The infant was starting to teeth, so she got upset really easy. She let out small sniffly cooing noise. 

“I know, it hurts.” Amelie said kissing Kania’s head. Kania reached for Feyd-Rautha, letting out the same noise. Amelie smiled, “Hey you have your hands free, Feyd?” she asked.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

“Kania’s wanting you, right now.” She waited for him to come up, Kania growing a little restless. The infant latching onto his finger, with her free hand.

“Alright,” he said, scooping her up into his arms. He still couldn’t believe this whole situation was really happening. He went to sit in a chair, bouncing her gently on his legs once he was there. He ran a hand through her dark hair, knowing that it could lighten as she got older. 

His mother called them in for dinner then.

“You might have to fix me a plate,” he told Amelie, “My hands are a bit occupied.”

Amelie nodded, she was busy, so when his mother spoke, she didn’t hear her. She then felt the woman’s hand on her shoulder, “I’m so sorry, can you say that again, please?” She soon began fixing some formula for Kania, but listened intently.

“I said, it’s alright, I’ll get your plates. And you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to,” His mother said.

She then left to the kitchen, returning with bowls of stew and sliced bread. 

“Hmm,” she said, seeing they they both had their hands occupied, “I’ll take the baby while you eat hun,” she then took her grandchild, going to sit on her couch. “I expected Glossu would be the first to give me grandchild,” she smiled at Kania, “Probably best he didn’t, no? Can’t imagine him as a father,” she sighed. 

Feyd-Rautha felt a little guilty. She had no idea the full extent of how horrible his brother was. Probably was better that way. His stomach growled at him then, he didn’t realize how hungry he was.

Amelie nodded, glancing at Feyd-Rautha, seeing the look of guilt. She began eating, watching Kania’s mannerisms. Amelie finished eating, before going to grab the now warm bottle formula. She soon handed his mother, the bottle, “You can feed Kania, if you want, I’ll clean up the kitchen.” She smiled.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, then turned to her son, “How did you land someone so sweet?”

He smiled at her teasing, his heart aching. He really did miss his mother. But he would soon have to leave both her and Amelie again. It would be worth it though. Nothing was more important to him than ascending to the Barony. He would have time for family once he achieved his goal. 

He watched his mother feed Kania for awhile, then went to help Amelie in the kitchen. 

“Hey, thanks for coming with me here. It means a lot to me. And my mother too.”

Amelie and her family spent a week with his mother. Honestly it was the best week of her life, before Kania was born. She hugged his mother, promising her she’d come down again soon, before letting Kania say her goodbyes as well. Amelie left Feyd and his mother alone. She could hear parts of their conversation, but was ran a hand through Kania’s hair. She glanced at the two, at times.

His mother was telling him her goodbyes. Every time she told him goodbye recently, she would almost act as if she would never see him again. Repeatedly reminding him to be careful and to stop _‘playing with knives’_.

He would argue with her that he partakes in a highly respectable tradition and that he in fact, knows what he is doing. 

But she never really listened. Only would stop arguing after seeing the passion in face when he spoke of his battles. 

They hugged, neither one wanting to let go too soon, then he returned to Amelie, telling her that he was ready to leave. 

They soon were at the station, where two different heighliners would arrive. One leaving to Arrakis and the other to Giedi Prime.

Amelie sighed, hesitant to leave, she kissed Feyd’s cheek. She soon let him hold Kania, for a minute, before leaving. She was barely holding it together, knowing what his uncle could do to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie still worked in the treaty room of the Emperor’s outpost. She kept Kania with her at all, times. The room was fairly small, so Amelie could keep an eye on the infant. She was on her break, wondering if Feyd would come back for a visit. Kania was going to be a year old in a week. She went back to work, before hearing Kania struggling. Thinking she had a full diaper or was tired, she spoke, “Hang on a moment.” She then saw Kania standing and getting more fussy by the minute. She then saw Feyd-Rautha, she froze, surprised. Both at Kania standing and him being here. She watched him go to the infant, who let out a small noise. She watched the two, tears forming in her eyes.

Feyd-Rautha couldn’t hardly believe his eyes. Kania looked so much bigger than when he last saw her nearly a year ago. And she was standing. He went to her, hesitantly, and bent down to her level. She started to cry, then, and he he didn’t know what to do, thinking that picking her up might make things worse. He felt himself start to upset too. It seemed that his daughter didn’t recognize him anymore.

“Kania, it’s me,” he said, “It’s me...”

She calmed then after hearing his voice. He stayed bent down by her, staring at her, an odd expression on his face. Then he looked up, “Hey Amelie,” he said. Everything felt off.

Amelie knew something was off. She nodded in greeting, “Hi.” She touched his cheek, before seeing him flinch. This made things worse, she sighed, “Oh Feyd, what did they do to you?” She choked out, Kania latched onto his finger, watching her mother, with a worried expression.

“No one did anything to me,” he retorted. He stood up then, sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I’m fine.” 

His tone left little room for arguing. He stared at her face, remembering then how he had stared at her when they were in the pool so long ago. How he had watched the light dance off her face and how he told himself he would remember. He embraced her then, now burying his head on her shoulder. It was further down now. He had grown since they had last seen each other. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Amelie nodded to Kania, telling the infant things were okay. She sighed, “It’s fine.” She whispered. 

She got off work early and went home with Kania and Feyd. Kania was taking a nap, so Amelie spoke, “You can talk to me, I’m here for you.” She glanced at Feyd.

“Thank you,” He said. He hadn’t had anyone to confide in for so long. But he didn’t have anything he wanted to say at the moment. He had started to loosen up a bit and was now enjoying her company.

“She’s so big,” he said, “You told me in one of your letters that she was saying some words now. Maybe when she wakes up we could try to get her talking.”

He looked at her, “How’s work?” Small talk, yes, but he wanted to know.

Amelie nodded, “It’s been good.” She said softly, she hesitated, moving a strand of hair from his face. She noticed him flinch again, but she didn’t press it. She knew he would talk when he wanted to. 

She ended up making dinner for once, eating and watching Feyd and Kania converse with each other. She chuckled, watching him trying to get her to say things, but they always back tracked to something else. She was in bed, going over things for tomorrow, when she felt Feyd stir and jolt awake. She glanced at him, worried.

He had jolted awake from a nightmare. He had been having them more frequently it seemed. In general his dreams had become more vivid and bizarre lately. Sometimes the things from his dreams would even happen in real life. He told no one of that though. He felt like he was meant to be a part of something sometimes. He didn’t know what. But it gave him the feeling of being a piece in a puzzle.

He looked over at Amelie, expecting to see her asleep. “Sorry for waking you,” he said, “Just a stupid nightmare.” 

It wasn’t stupid to him though. It had been the same one he had before. The one of Paul. He sighed. Paul Atreides was dead now. He didn’t know why he kept dreaming of him. 

He lay back down. Pulling Amelie close to him, kissing her. He hadn’t kissed her for so long.

Amelie smiled, before being pulled down and kissed by him. She pulled back, “I’m worried about you.” Her voice was soft, as she was close to his face. She continued on, “Please, I want to know what happened, I’ve never seen you like this.” She felt silence fall upon them, she laid her head on his chest. Then he cleared his throat, she glanced at him.

He started to pet her hair. Nothing in particular had happed. Something was. _happening_ though. Perhaps due to the excessive amount of time spent around psychopaths such as his uncle. Perhaps due to the arena. Perhaps due to the general way of things on Giedi Prime. 

He had grown to be a bit intense since he last saw her. He was stiff, but more loose than ever. Less like himself and more like something else. 

“I’m just growing up now, Amelie. I have responsibilities now. Actually running things now. Like a real Baron,” he said, “if I seem different, then well... get used to it.” He spoke a bit harsh with her. 

Was it because he had speak in a commanding tone more frequently? Or was there internalized anger at his change? 

He ceased his petting.

Amelie was taken back, at the intensity, she then heard Kania up. Amelie got up, picking Kania up. She knew Feyd-Rautha, was behind her, as Kania was holding onto his finger. Amelie glanced at him, hiding the worry in her eyes.

He let out a short sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He decided to change the tone of things. 

“Can she come in bed, with us? Or she still too little for that? I’m no good with baby stuff.”

Amelie nodded, “Yeah, she can.” She kissed Feyd’s cheek, holding onto Kania, she glanced at Feyd. Amelie felt horrible, but smiled and moved over for him.

He laid back down next to them, Kania in the middle. He played with her a little. Giving her belly a tickle, booping her little nose, running a hand through her hair, which was much longer and lighter now. Then he went back over to his side, stretching loudly. 

“Goodnight again,” he said, turning off the lamp.

Amelie awoke the next morning, Kania was with Feyd. Amelie sat up, “Hey you two.” She yawned out, soon walked over, and kissed Feyd’s temple. She took Kania, doing the same.

“Hey,” he said, voice still raspy from sleep. He then went to the kitchen, stared at the cupboard for a minute before pulling out a bunch of ingredients. Flour, eggs, oil, sugar, chocolate chips, among other things. 

Then he got to work, coming out with chocolate chip pancakes a half hour later.

Amelie watched him, while changing Kania and getting her in day clothes. She soon sat down, watching him put down chocolate chip pancakes, in front of her. Amelie gave a little bit to Kania, while giving her some baby food. The place was silent, until Feyd-Rautha banged his fists on the table. He seemed upset now. Amelie sighed, picking Kania up, and putting her in the play pin. She hesitated to touch Feyd, “Hey, is everything okay?”

He hated feeling so guilty. ‘Playing husband’ with her when he hasn’t even seen her in a year. He hated feeling like he had a secret family. And he felt like a traitor. During the year he had been with other women. He felt guilty, but she couldn’t expect him to just be celibate for a year, could she? 

The situation was deeply upsetting. He now felt so fucking awkward, around the people that he should be closest too. His uncle was entirely to blame for this. He loathed him. And it was so fucking difficult to always act like he loved him. To always be his good little nephew. He was just so done with this entire situation.

“It’s not okay,” he said, “How is this okay?” He stood up, “Kania didn’t even fucking recognize me, and I feel like a goddamn stranger here.”

Amelie kept her cool, though she felt anger rise in her throat, “Okay, fine, it hasn’t been okay. I’ve been worried, about you. I just wanted you to reach out.” A full scale fight broke out, then Amelie spoke, “There’s these pictures at the Emperor’s palace and they may seem out of place at first, but upon looking and squinting a certain way, they’re so amazing. That’s our family, you me, Kania, but I’m so tired of squinting.” She began crying, soon leaving and going to work. 

Kania sat there, glancing at Feyd, “Dad..?” She began to say that over and over again. She stood up, when he came over, now trying to get on his level. 

His heart felt like it was beating in his throat. Then he looked down at Kania in awe. She hadn’t called him that before. He gently picked her up, held her to his chest. A few tears left his own face. He kissed her hair, lip quivering. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to her, “I’m sorry.”

Amelie walked into the outpost, before seeing the Baron in the lobby. She paused, “Why are you here? Haven’t you caused enough hell?” She was still in tears.

The Baron raised an eyebrow at the girl. It was not alright to speak to him like that. He filled it away for later though, as she was crying and he wanted to ask why.

“Did my nephew make you cry?” He asked, “I hope he finally learned to treat you like the desert scum you are.”

He ignored her question.

Amelie’s voice grew dark, “Excuse me?” She quickly turned to face him, “I’ll let you know, right here and now: I’m no more a scum than you. You know Feyd despises you, right? I hope so, because you’re in for a rude awakening.” She wouldn’t spare anymore words, that could be used for breathing. She was soon met with a sudden pain. Her shoulder. He had fired a taser-gun, she glanced at the Baron, “To think I had my shoulder healed, from last time.” She sauntered out, before getting back to the house. She held onto her shoulder, walking in, Feyd’s voice seem like a blur of noise.

Feyd looked at her with alarm, then bombarded her with questions. She didn’t seem to hear him though. He took her into her bedroom. Then he went into her bathroom and dug around until he had the medical supplies he needed to treat her wound. 

He came back in, started to patch her up. “What the hell happened?” he asked. 

But he couldn’t hear her reply, as the door slammed open.

“Time’s up.”

It was the Baron.

“What are you doing here?”

“I had business to attend to here, and now that it’s taken care of, I’m heading home. You too.”

He wanted to cry, “But I just got here!”

Kania started to wail.

The Baron made a mock frown, “That’s unfortunate,” he said, walking over to him and grabbing him arm, “Let’s go.”

He stared at Amelie in horror, then was pulled away. He followed the Baron. To the ship. To the heighliner. To Giedi Prime.

Another year passed. The Baron refused his requests to go back and see Amelie. She was a bad influence. She had told him that Feyd despised him and clearly that was something she had been trying to plant in his head. But it almost seemed true sometimes. The way his nephew would act lately.

Then it happened. Perhaps the refusal to let him see his child and his mate was a last straw of sorts. Perhaps it was just simple impatience. Perhaps a buildup from years of loathing this man came crashing down. Either way it happened. And Feyd-Rautha had tried to kill his uncle. 

This confirmed the Baron’s suspicions of deep seated hate. And it also told the Baron, that his nephew was bold. Had the audacity to not even act sorry. Had the cleverness and assets to do it. 

Somehow though. As much as the Baron hated it. He felt a tinge of pride. How bold indeed. What a brilliant leader a person like that would make. 

So he said yes. Yes he could see Amelie now. But not before his punishment.

Feyd-Rautha had indeed followed his instructions. His safe space. The place where he could go to forget everything, and even vent his frustrations to the beautiful people that were there. It was gone. Destroyed by his own hands. It was worse than any nightmare he had ever had. The people that he had known so intimately. Their looks of horror and betrayal as he snapped their necks. 

He fell into a depression. He wanted to go see Amelie and Kania. He really did. But how could he face them? He was a monster. He sulked in his room for months. Not coming out unless he had to. All he could think about were their faces. All he could hear were their screams.

He had killed so many before, and it never bothered him like this. It was the fact that these were people who he knew. Who he cared about. Who were innocent. Who he considered to be his friends, as pathetic as that might be. Rumors would go out about what happened and no one would trust him again. Those people were the only people he confided in and even once they restocked the pleasure wing, they would know and they would hate him. If he even went back. He doubted any interaction with the place would not remind him of the incident. And he couldn’t bring himself to get close to anyone else like that anyway.

It wasn’t until his brother came to see him that he spoke about the incident. Rabban was receptive. Compassionate even. He was there for him while he sobbed. While he tore out bits of his hair. He was the nicest that Feyd could ever recall. After they had their long conversation. Rabban suggested that he do go visit Amelie. That it would be good for him.

Feyd-Rautha finally gave in. Every time he looked at his hands he saw blood, and he didn’t want to be picking up little Kania with blood stained hands. He didn’t want Amelie to know what he had done and the fact that he had been going to the pleasure wing in general, but he knew she would be perceptive and prod at him for answers.

But he gave in anyway. He did need to see them. And he missed them so much. Since the incident he would often pretend that Amelie was right there with him as he fell asleep. He would pretend that he was there for Kania’s second birthday party which had now passed by a few months. 

So he left on the next heighliner. When he arrived at her house he had three boxes with him. He set them on the ground, took a deep breath in and knocked...

Amelie had her fair share of hell as well, being put on trial for treason. Some of dealing with her relation Feyd-Rautha and something else. Ever since she was shot, she rebelled, she was angry, hurt, sad. She just couldn’t contain the feeling anymore.

Then it happened, she was doing fieldwork, when a group of soldiers came and killed her own people. She didn’t know them, but they needed her. They didn’t have hardly anything and they were cut down. She took matters into her own hands and shot and killed one of the Emperor’s own advisors. She had defended herself for hours, even passing out from exhaustion at one point. All of this, while being a mother. Being threatened with her losing her own child, made her quit.

She was now sitting at home, playing with Kania. The toddler had some stuffed animal thing she called, “Monkey”. It didn’t look like one by a long shot, but the toddler loved it. 

“My Monkey!” Kania said attempting to hold the stuffed toy, out her mother’s reach.

Amelie smiled, “No he’s my Monkey.” 

“My Monkey! My Monkey!”

There was a knock and Amelie opened it. She saw Feyd, with boxes. She began to speak, before Kania came up, “This my Monkey!” She said, introducing the toy, knowing her father.

He raised his eyebrows, “If you say so,” he said, bending down. He stared at her. He didn’t picture her being as big as she was. She looked so much more like her mother now. The only thing she had of his was his nose, maybe. 

He picked her up, surprised at how heavy she had gotten too.

“I’m sorry for taking so long,” he said. ‘Taking so long’ was such an understatement. But it was better than saying, ‘sorry for taking a year and a half.’

Amelie nodded, she waited for things to settle down before approaching him. Amelie soon walked over, latching onto him and began crying. Letting all the emotions, she held his shoulders. She buried her face in his shirt.

He held back onto her. He was even taller now. He was all cried out from talking with his brother, so he just held her. Hands shaking a bit. “I’m sorry things are like this,” he whispered, “things will be different one day.”

Amelie continued to sob, finally speaking out, “I killed one of the Emperor’s advisors, but he murdered this group of Fremen, they had nothing and were slaughtered. I... I didn’t know what else to do, so I shot him.” She felt Feyd freeze, she continued to cry.

He started to calculate the different ways that she could get out of this. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m 19 now, if I need to make you an official concubine I will. The Emperor wouldn’t bother with you then. Too messy going through all the legal stuff involved in a noble bound concubine.”

“And don’t worry about shooting him,” He repeated what Rabban had said to him, “You didn’t have a choice and you must forgive yourself.”

“Now come on,” he brought her further inside, then went back for the boxes, “come on,” he said, “let me distract you.”

Amelie watched him bring in the boxes. She glanced at him, “What’s in these boxes?” She asked. She watched him sit next to her, she hesitated, but rested her forehead on his. She let him open a box, almost intrigued by its contents.

The first box was insulated inside, and in there was snow that he had brought all the way from his home planet. “Put your hand inside,” he said.

Amelie did so, she was a bit surprised, she smiled, “Is it snow?” She glanced at her hands, that were submerged in the snow. She pulled her hand out, glancing at Feyd, almost amazed.

“Yes,” he said, pulling out a piece. He held it up into the light, turning it in a way that she could see the little crystals glistening. Then he put in back, pulling out the next box, he open it and pulled out a stuffed doll. “I made it for Kania,” he said. “I see she already has a doll, but it doesn’t hurt to have a friend.”

Amelie smiled, “Thank you, I think she’ll love it.” She kissed his temple. She went to get up, before she felt his hand on her wrist. She turned, “You need something?”

“You forgot the most important box,” he said, sitting her down. He went to get the box, lifting it up gently. The box had holes in it and a small noise came from it. 

He opened it. “Since I couldn’t bring you to see a cat, I thought I would bring a cat to you,” he said, pulling out a small cream colored kitten. 

“She’s for you,” he said handing her the bundle of fur.

Amelie smiled, soon letting Kania come and see the kitten. She lightly pet the kitten, to show Kania, the animal wasn’t anything to fear. 

Kania pet her, having this look of awe on her face, when the kitten purred. 

They named the cat, Pipsqueak. Mostly due to her small, but sweet nature. At present, the kitten had curled, beside Kania and Amelie. Both were tired, mostly due to everything going on with Feyd. He was having a rough patch, but never talked about it. Amelie heard him pacing, “Come to bed, it’s late.”

“Alright,” he sighed, joining her in bed. He held onto her. Pressing his face into her neck. “Pet my hair,” he said, like he always did.

Amelie smiled, she did so. She kissed his forehead, humming to him. She took his hand, with her free one.

“You’re the best,” he said, “Just the best.” He buried his face harder into her, breathing in her scent. “I love you.”

Amelie smiled, “Love you too.” She yawned out. Soon falling asleep, but didn’t stop running a hand through his hair. 

She awoke, feeling Pipsqueak, the cat, laying on her stomach. She fed the cat, hearing Kania, make an unsure noise.

The child was with Feyd, who was showing her snow. She put her hand in the box, before jerking her hand away, “Too cold.” She glanced at him.

He giggled at the child, then he pulled out the doll he made. It had button eyes and yarn for hair. It wasn’t anything stunning, but it was homemade and that’s what counted. “Here,” he said, giving her the doll, “I made this for you.”

Kania held onto the doll, along with Monkey. She smiled, “Thank you.” She rushed over to her mother. 

Amelie smiled, glancing at Feyd. She picked up Kania, “Is that you’re new doll? I love it.” She smiled, glancing at Feyd.

He smiled sheepishly. The button eyes were a little uneven and the hair wasn’t perfect. He felt a bit embarrassed about it, but didn’t say anything. He pat Kania on her head, ruffling her hair.

“So,” He spoke to Amelie, “I want to make the most of our time together. Are there any activities we can all do together?”

Amelie smiled, “There’s always stargazing, if you two can stay up that late.” She teased. She noticed people outside, she knew it was the Emperor’s group. She glanced at Feyd, before walking out, “Is there something the Emperor needs from me?”

She was grabbed by the wrist, in a flash. She glared daggers at the men, going to speak. She then heard Feyd’s voice. She broke free of the guard’s grip and went over to Feyd.

“Hey! What is this about?!” He shouted, knowing full well that this had to be about the adviser she had shot. He pulled Amelie away, glaring at the men. Then he changed his tactic and when for the more friendly and clueless act, “What can we do for you?” he asked, calmly this time.

Amelie sighed, listening to them, say she had another court hearing, which was a lie. Amelie quirked a brow, “The Emperor told me himself, I was relieved of my duties, why would he want me back?”

It went silent, Amelie glared at them. One then remembered who Feyd-Ruatha was, “You realize this Fremen isn’t of anything, but a diplomat, right? No noble lineage whatsoever, but yet you still have a child with her.” 

Amelie deepened the glare, stepping foreword to get in his face. Her voice lowered to a much more commanding tone, “Leave. Now.”

The guards were angry. “Now that you have nothing to do with the Emperor, who are you to tell us what to do?” One of the guards said.

“She said, leave us alone,” Feyd-Rautha retorted.

“We just asked why you’d waste your time on a dust rat like her.”

“It’s called love, and I’m sorry you haven’t heard of it,” he replied, pulling her away again, “Let’s go.”

He was getting more irritated by the second.

Amelie watched them leave, from the doorway, before shutting it. She saw Kania playing with her dolls and walked over, “Hey having fun over here?”

“Yes, this is Kitty.” She held up the doll Feyd gave her.

Amelie chuckled, “Do you like Kitty?” She sat down next to the child.

“Yeah, Kitty pretty.” Kania said, before seeing Feyd and going up to him. “Hi, Dad.”

The word “Dad” hit him like a brick. It’s been almost 3 years now since Kania was born, and it still felt strange to him being a father. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said, “I’m really happy you like her.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. He was at a weird point in his life.

Amelie glanced at Feyd-Rautha and then spoke to Kania, “Hey go play in your room, for a bit okay?” She placed a hand on the child’s shoulder.

Kania obliged, “Okay.” She scurried off to her room.

Amelie knew something was wrong, she wasn’t sure how to ask him. She thought for a minute, before speaking, “What did the Baron do to you?” She asked, it was so long since they’d seen each other.

Instead of answering he just picked up the new kitten and stroked her for a minute. His face was more pale than usual and he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Everything,” he finally whispered. 

It seemed that every one of his troubles were caused by him. And he couldn’t bear to recount the story. He figured he would shove the events as far back in his mind as he possibly could.

He hung his head down low. Pipsqueak started to squirm so he set her down.

“Forget it,” he said, “I’m here to enjoy our time together, not to feel upset again.” He was feeling a little angry. 

His default emotion whenever confronted with his own emotions always seemed to be anger lately.

Amelie went to put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched. She backed off, glancing into his eyes. She sighed, “I’m sorry.” She glanced back.

“Don’t be,” he said, “it’s me.”

He shot up suddenly, fixed his posture. “You know what,” he sounded loud, “Screw him.” He smiled, “Screw him,” he repeated.

“This,” he said, making a gesture with his hand, “is our time to be together and we’re not letting him spoil a second of it.”

“Let’s do something!”

Amelie quirked a brow, “Like what?” She asked, genuinely curious on what he had to say. She walked over, letting him pull her into a hug. She glanced up at Feyd, smiling softly.

“I dunno,” he said, “What do the people of Dune do for fun?” 

“Oh I know! We could take my ship or my bike around with Kania! Or is she too young for that?”

“Or, go through the markets?” he said, “Or both??”

He was getting excited. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. “I’m down for whatever you want,” he said, trying to make her feel like she didn’t have to go along with his ideas if she didn’t like them.

Amelie nodded, “Let’s do both.” She had to get some things anyway. She got Kania and then waited for him with the bike.

Once they got around to the market, Amelie had to watch both Feyd and Kania. Kania being more keen on touching, then looking at an item. Feyd was kind of taking in his surroundings. 

Kania was wanting to literally touch everything, like a child her age. 

Amelie was at present, paying for something, when she caught Kania messing around with Feyd. Amelie huffed, “Look, but don’t touch. Especially you Kania.”

He laughed. It was refreshing. But then he coughed. He wasn’t used to this much dust in the air. 

He brought Kania over to a booth with various trinkets inside. Very colorful and shiny compared to everything else so Kania was extra glad to be here.

“Hey!” The shopkeeper barked at him, “The hell is that?” They were pointing to his ‘H’ insignia on the side of his vest.

“Uhh, it stands for HAPPY FREMEN,” he gave out his best smile. 

The shopkeeper wasn’t impressed, and they began to draw a blade. A crysknife. It was rumored that one who saw a crysknife would never leave Dune alive.

“Hey, I’ll buy everything!” Feyd-Rautha said, not wanting to cause a scene, especially with Kania right here.

The shopkeeper, put the knife back in its place under their robe. Feyd-Rautha pulled out a wallet and produced several gold coins.

“That’s Harkonnen currency!” The shopkeeper yelled, “That does me no good!”

“Oh, okay,” he replied, “in that case,” he pulled off a blue bat charm from a shelf, stuffed it in his pocket, “we’re leaving!”

He took Kania and ran back to Amelie. The shopkeeper was shouting from behind him. “I need a cloak,” he said to her, “and apparently my money isn’t good here. Do you mind?” He gestured to his ‘H.’

Amelie had honestly watched the scene unfold, going back and paying for both the charm and a cloak. She got dirty looks from the shopkeeper, she only gave them an apologetic look back. Amelie handed him the cloak, before picking up Kania, “You two getting hungry?” She asked.

“I know I am,” he said wrapping the cloak around him so that it covered his insignia. He also wrapped the excess fabric that was by his neck around his mouth to help with the dust.

Kania nodded, “I’m hungry too.”

Amelie smirked, “Come on, I know a place.” She brought them to a small restaurant. They got their food quicker than anything, which is what Amelie liked about this place. She ate quietly, watching Kania eat and feeding Feyd. 

Kania was talking to Feyd, “Dad, eat.” She said like her mother would to her.

Amelie laughed slightly, glancing at the two.

He opened his mouth for her to feed him, trying not to laugh. She splat food on his face and it took her a couple tries to do it without making a mess. He ended up having to wash both of their faces with a damp towel by the time they were done eating.

He gave her the bat charm afterwards. He didn’t think Amelie should have had to pay for it, but he didn’t want to spend their time together arguing about something that stupid. 

“At least you got something nice today. I know most everything there was boring grown-up stuff,” he said. 

He ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. She didn’t resemble him very much which surprised him. Harkonnen genes were strong and the majority of his family looked like they were related. He once saw a picture and of his uncle at his age and couldn’t believe how much he actually looked like him.

He exhaled loudly. His internal clock was off and not accustomed to Arrakeen time. He felt so tired, but tried not to let it show.

After they got back, the sun was beginning to set. Amelie was reading to a tuckered out Kania. They soon finished the book, “You ready for bed?” Amelie asked. 

“No...” Kania yawned out, but was soon put to bed anyway. 

Amelie walked back to Feyd, who seemed to be in deep thought. Amelie kissed his temple, before feeling him grab her wrist.

He pulled her into his lap, gently. He loved Kania and loved having her around. But he wanted some one on one time with Amelie. He was still messed up about what happened, and anytime he was upset, he just wanted to cuddle. Physical reassurance always seemed to work for him.

Amelie still felt something was horribly wrong, but didn’t press it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her nose in his hair. She took one hand and rubbed his arm, closing her eyes.

He sighed contentedly. It wasn’t long until he fell asleep like that, even though his internal clock still told him it was day.

Amelie’s own eyes began to grow heavy. She awoke feeling him pick her up and lay her on the bed with him. She groggily glanced at him, putting a hand on his cheek and smiling.

He smiled back, lopsided and lazy. He had forgotten how much he really missed her. He closed his eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. It seemed to be the middle of the night.

Amelie curled up to him, to the point where she was half on him. She fell asleep, shortly after. Awaking the next morning, she slowly got up letting Feyd sleep. She began working on breakfast.

He eventually stirred awake, his neck hurting slightly from a more firm pillow than he was used to. He put new clothes on from his suitcase. A pair of parachute pants, with a simple tank top. After brushing his teeth and applying some lotion, he made his way into the kitchen where he heard Amelie.

Amelie was a klutz with pots and pans. She accidentally banged a few pots, before seeing Feyd. She soon made him coffee, “Here I made it.” She held out the cup to him.

He took the cup, went to take a sip then stopped, “Please tell me you didn’t put spice in this. The last thing I need is to be addicted to this place,” he smiled, “or is that your secret plan? Get me addicted to spice so I’ll stay?” He laughed, enjoying teasing her.

Amelie smiled, “I didn’t.” She said. She knew he’d have to leave soon, it hurt, but she would have to live with it. She fed Pipsqueak, before getting her own cup. She kissed Feyd’s cheek.

He pet the kitten for a moment while it ate. Then he sat down and sipped at the non-spiced coffee. It wasn’t overly refreshing. None of the drinks on Arrakis were. But it still tasted nice and woke him up. 

After a minute he set the coffee down and put his arms around Amelie. He was thinking about how they had met and the crazy adventure they had. He recalled the time that got into a argument and he threatened combat with her. He couldn’t imagine himself fighting her now. It was a laughable thought.

Amelie kissed his jaw, glancing at him. She moved a strand of hair from his face. She was now half on and half off of him. She enjoyed this, letting him run his fingers through her hair.

He began kissing her more. They hadn’t kissed like this in ages. He continued to run his fingers through her surprisingly soft hair, both of them pushing their bodies closer. He pulled back. The memory of killing those he had been intimate with came flashing through his mind. He took a step back, “I can’t right now,” he said.

Amelie nodded, touching his cheek still, “Okay, it’s okay.” She kept her voice low, though anger at the Baron resurfaced. She glanced into his eyes, before going to leave, only to be grabbed. She sighed shakily, not saying a word.

“I have to leave soon,” he said. He didn’t want to tell her, but he had to. He was supposed to be under 24/7 surveillance, and it took a lot for him to be here. He didn’t want to make things worse with his uncle than they already were.

Amelie glanced at him, “Let me come with you.” She wasn’t afraid of the Baron, nor his wrath. She looked into his eyes, tears rolling down her own.

“No,” He said, “You don’t know what he is capable of.” He locked eyes with her, “I tried to mur-der him. He is very much aware of this fact and is extremely upset with me. If I brought you back there, he could,” he cut himself off. “I want you there, very much, I do. But I also want you safe and Kania to have a mother.”

Amelie sniffed, “He could what? Murder me? Put me in jail? I don’t care.” She buried her head in his chest. She gripped onto his top.

He held her, rubbing circles into her back. “Please think rationally,” he whispered, “I know you’re upset, but..” he sighed. “I’ll be Baron one day. He hasn’t given up on me and I will take his place. Then I’ll bring the two of you to the citadel and we can do whatever the hell we want to. I promise.”

Amelie nodded, her grip tightened and then loosened. She liked the feeling of him rubbing circles into her back. She took a few deep breaths, before letting go of him. 

Why did things have to be so difficult with them?

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from our private RP over on Dune Amino
> 
> DaintyFeinty is writing for Feyd-Rautha 
> 
> Amelie Seno is writing for Amelie 
> 
> Each time we switch is marked by a longer space between paragraphs


End file.
